Undisclosed Agreements
by guiltymisfit2
Summary: Sakura Haruno was alone in her rented room during a mission with only one person on her mind, she never expected said person to come and fulfill her utmost wants and needs pleasuring her in ways she could not imagine. SasuSaku, smut. Rated M for a reason.


**Let me start off by saying that this is my very first lemon so critique would be nice. Also I tend to become a little too descriptive so some stuff might be uncomfortable for some people, just a warning. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The newly reformed Team Kakashi was on a mission towards the Village Hidden in the mist and decided to take refuge in a neighbouring village nearby. The stayed inside an inn and the boys stayed in a separate room away from the only girl on their team.

Sakura who had done nothing but healing on the mission due to Naruto's idiotic antics lay in her bed trying to sleep only coming up with the conclusion of her being unable to.

She thought back to what had happened during the last year. Naruto had saved the entire shinobi world and she was promoted to head of the hospital. Also the most shocking of all Sasuke had come back willingly though was not entirely welcomed into the village seeing as he caused too much pain and sorrow to most of Konoha's inhabitants. It had done a lot of persuading on Naruto's part but Sasuke's sentenced was reduced from a death penalty to time served in jail. He was in that jail cell for the entirety of that year causing Sakura to miss him even more than she had before. He was so close, yet so far away and the feeling of that only brought more yearning towards her already bruised heart. Sometimes the yearning for Sasuke would be so bad she would find herself in her bed touching her utmost private region looking for means of release.

Sasuke was finally released a couple of months later and was placed under heavy surveillance during that time to check his stability and to make sure he didn't jeopardize the villages safety and do something dangerous or reckless. During that time Sakura would visit him only to be met with silence or glares. Most of their meetings ended with her either punching a chakra enhanced hole in the wall or the anbu practically pushing her out of his house. Sakura would go home and just be seething full of rage but then it would quickly turn into sadness and then phase into desire where she would once again be in her bed room yearning for his touch but settling for hers instead.

Yesterday Sasuke was finally allowed to join her Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi on a mission to Kirigakure to deliver a very tired Mizukage back to her village. She and the other kage had stayed in Konoha to recover from the battle wounds hers taking longer than usual due to the over exposure of her kekkai genkai. Sakura presumed that the red haired vixen was happy to be returning home and by the looks of it was happy Kakashi was escorting her. They had flirted the whole way back which caused a stream of stupid comments to emit from Naruto's mouth which greatly affected the Mizukage who in her healed state could once again use ninjustu, hence Sakura's healing prowess being utilized.

Throughout the whole way travel though Sasuke had not uttered one word to her. He was speaking to Kakashi, and Naruto, heck even Sai!, but not her. Sakura was frustrated nonetheless punching down one or two dozen trees on their journey.

They had arrived at the inn and Sakura was settling into her room. In a fit of anger she threw her travel bag on the floor and plopped herself on the only bed in the room. "Why won't Sasuke-kun talk to me!" she seethed hurt that he wouldn't even give her the time of day. She had always dreamed that when he came back they would fight it out and in the end reconcile in ways that only they knew how to then everything would go back to normal but it was far from that. She wished he would tell her how sorry he was for leaving that night; that he would wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright. She wished he would realize that she never gave up on him and then reward her with a kiss so full of passion that it would erase away all the pain.

And suddenly she felt that feeling again. The yearning for his touch on her skin, the feeling of their bodies pressed together in a fit of urgency and sweat.

Not being able to take it much longer Sakura soon found her hands snaking their way towards the waist band of her pants, she immediately threw all common sense out the window and aimed for the spot she was searching for. Luckily for her, her teammate's room was all the way at the other end of the hall.

Sighing she reached down until she met at the familiar place she had come to know the past few months. She let out a heavy sigh as she finally pressed her fingers down unto her moist clit and moaned in bliss.

Her other hand found her breast and fondled the nipple squeezing and pulling while her eyes were shut closed imagining that it was her perfect rogue nin delivering these ministrations to her body.

"Sasuke." She moaned as she increased pressure and speed her hips gently rocking underneath the thin sheats as they stuck to her now sweaty body. Feeling as if it wasn't enough she rubbed her outer lips before opening them again and diving two fingers inside as she let out a long moan.

She still wasn't used to the feeling of her two fingers inside her it being uncomfortable at first to her virgin womanhood but she soon found the pain turn into pleasure as she pictured the Uchiha's perfect body sculpting with hers. "Sasuke!" She silently screamed as she increased her speed. "Oh Sasuke…"

00o0o0o0o

Sasuke Uchiha was not amused. He was in a room with three people he didn't particularly like and the most annoying of all was trying to strike up a conversation with him. If only he could strangle that idiot until the ever present light in his eyes dimmed and then finally faded away. His voice was like nails against a chalkboard and he didn't enjoy the load volume of it either.

"Sasuke I definitely won don't cha think?" Naruto asked jumping excitedly in his seat as he stared at his distracted best friend. "Sasuke are you even paying attention? Sasuke?"

Snapping out of his stupor the Uchiha shot the Uzumaki a look he could only describe as death before he got up and approached the only exit out of his hell hole.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you dobe, your voice is giving me a headache." He mused as he opened the door and left his 'best-friend' sad and lonely.

His back was feeling sort of stiff after all of the wrestling he had to do in order to escape Naruto and his stupidity in his efforts of trying to reform a bond which Sasuke himself wasn't quite too fond of.

"Stupid idiot, he knows I just came out of solitary confinement and I'm a little rusty and what's the first thing he does? Practically dry humps me and ruins my back."

Suddenly an idea popped into the avengers head as he headed in the direction of Sakura Haruno's room his annoying fan girl since the beginning of time. Although she irritated the hell out of him his back bothered him more so he risked the probability of him getting eye raped so the useless woman could finally be worth something and heal him back to normal.

Already at the door's entrance and with his hand on the handle he was ready to barge in until he heard an erotic moan come from the other side. Curious he activated his sharingan as a precaution and gently swung the door a bit open making sure to not make a sound and peeked his head through. He was instantly surprised at what he saw.

Sakura Haruno was sprawled across the messy bed, her long hair she had grown out spread behind her as her face held a look of pleasure her mouth open and her eyes closed. Her shirt was ridden all the way up along with her bra leaving her chest bare to the world with her one of her hands playing with her breasts while the other was in between her wet thighs.

"Sa-uske" she breathily moaned as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her center reveling in the feeling of it all.

Sasuke who had just witnessed this action raised an eyebrow and entered the room not caring if she heard him anymore. Shutting the door behind him he walked over to the bed and crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

Instantly fluttering her eyes open Sakura saw the very man she was envisioning between her legs but this time his expression was not one of lust but one of incredulous accusation.

"I said what are you doing?" He asked not sounding the least bit amused.

Finally realizing that she had been caught she quickly reached for the covers only to be stopped by the object of her affections.

"I-I," She was suddenly at a loss for words, what could she say _'I was masturbating to the image of you because you turn me on?' _Her face bore a shade of red that she presumed clashed with the colour of her hair.

"You're pathetic." He voiced his tone oozing with amusement, suddenly feeling the need to cry she squeezed her eyes tight not really caring if he saw her in this state_. 'It's too late now anyway, there is nothing left to see.'_

Before her eyes could build up with enough tears to break the dam she soon felt another set of hands inside of her. Opening her eyes in shock she looked to the only other person in the room Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun wh-what are you doing?!" She nearly screamed as she looked down at the sharingan weilder only to be met by a pair of onyx eyes that enveloped her own green.

"What does it look like?" he rhetorically questioned annoyance evident in his voice. "I'm helping you so you can help me."

"What?" She questioned still not quite understanding what was going on, she fought the urge to moan as she felt his big fingers begin to move inside her wet sex.

"I help you orgasm in return for you healing me and my injuries." He stated while lazily pumping his two fingers in and out observing how her face changed from confusion to outright ecstasy.

"Sasuke-k-kun!" Sakura moaned as she began to move her hips forward and arch her back wanting to feel more of his surprisingly soft hands in her. Entertained by her reaction Sasuke complied with her wants and stuck in another finger beginning to quicken his pace making her moan in a lust filled haze.

Sakura shut her eyes tighter as Sasuke's speed quickened considerably making her moan out his name over and over. The egomaniac within him enjoying hearing his name stuck another finger into her pussy and then finally his final one until he was fisting her. Sakura groaned at the odd feeling of his full hand inside her but quickly switched back to her pleas of pleasure as he resumed his pace.

"Sas-!" she tried to call out his name but couldn't in her aroused state. Sasuke tired of using his hands took them out and by instinct swooped his head down and dragged his tongue against her wet folds. When his fingers were gone from inside her Sakua let out a whimper and then gasped at the wet on wet contact she was feeling as Sasuke licked her pussy folds his salvia and her juices mixing together.

"Aaahhh!" She cried out his fingers pried open her folds and his tongue began trailing her clit up and down causing shivers to run up her spine. "Morre!" She pleaded yearning for his mouth to delve in deeper inside her. Sasuke smirked as he obeyed and allowed his tongue to travel inside her pussy pushing it in and out just like he had done earlier with his fingers. To his surprise he didn't dread the taste of her juices on his tongue swallowing it when his tongue became too drenched. His hand found their ways to her new hardened nipples and squeezed it earning a husky cry to emit from the medic nin's lips.

He continued to lick her inside while roughly squeezing and pinching her nipples liking the cries of both pleasure and pain she would scream, the pain turning the masochist inside him on the most. Tired of not feeling enough of him inside her, Sakura roughly grabbed the Uchiha by the hair and pushed his head down causing his tongue to go further inside her.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as he continuously licked her over and over causing her to become wet by the second. With a shiver shooting throughout her whole body she felt herself become tighter. "Sasuke-kun I-I think I'm gonna-"

She released herself with a loud moan her back arching as she shook uncontrollably during her orgasm. She had made herself cum many times before but never like this. She was out of breath and the amount of sweat she accumulated during this exercise rivaled that of the wetness she felt between her thighs.

Opening her eyes she realized that Sasuke's sharingan was activated as he was watching her. Blushing she tried to get up but was only sent crashing back down on the bed by Uchiha.

Getting up from his crouching position Sasuke removed the shirt above his head slowly relishing in the way that the Haruno had bitten her lip at the many different contours of his chest. Next he removed his pants and began to stalk towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"S-sasuke…" She breathlessly heaved as her eyes widened at the sight of his manhood. She was used to seeing male reproductive parts due to her working at the hospital and treating wounded or worse infected male patients but Sasuke's held a beauty that none other had. The fact that she was in love with him was also a factor to her thinking this way. She felt her pussy dampen as she witnessed Sasuke's erect penis harden further.

"It's not ready yet." He announced as he caught her staring at his well-endowed package. "You need to prepare it."

Looking up Sakura's face contorted in confusion as she processed what he said. "What do you me-"

"Play with it." Was all he said before he not so gently brought her off the bed and to her knees, her face just mere inches away from his dick. Sakura's face lit up once again in an unfamiliar shade of red. _'What does he mean by 'play with it'?'_

As if he was reading her mind Sasuke took one of Sakura's dainty fingers and laid it on his length. "Grab it." He ordered his voice sounding slightly husky. Quickly she obeyed and now held his hardened member in her hand. "Now move up and down with a firm but gentle grip."

Taking his advice Sakura tried to have a firm but nice grip and started to move up and down but stopped due to the painful grunts Sasuke was emitting. "I said gentle not animalistic, this is not a terrain I want you to destroy." He criticized her technique comparing it to her monstrous strength.

He brought his hands onto hers and demonstrated how she should move letting go when he deemed she was ready to proceed by herself. Getting the nod of approval Sakura moved her hands up and down his shaft slowly looking up at him for any signs of pleasure.

"Don't be as slow as the disgusting slugs you summon, faster." He commanded as he rolled his eyes at her sorry attempts. Instantly Sakura's hands began moving faster. Up and down, up and down. She looked down in wonderment as she witnessed his cock become harder in-between her fingers, her getting wet herself. She suddenly looked up as she heard Sasuke grunt and saw how his face held one of pleasure as his eyes were closed and his mouth shaped in a tight line. Now determined more than ever she began moving faster.

Sasuke feeling her increase of speed groaned in contentment and looked down at his female fangirl only to smirk at the scene below. Sakura's face was pinched with determination and interest as she observed his manhood in her hands. "Taste it."

"What?" She looked up and asked puzzled and slightly flustered. "I said to taste it." He answered with no hesitation. Slowly she brought her head to his head as she opened her mouth her gaze never leaving his as he watched her preform this act. When his cock finally entered her hot mouth he hissed as he grabbed her hair and pushed her forcing the whole thing to go into her mouth. Nearly gagging Sakura caught herself and soon found her head bobbing up and down his shaft courtesy to Sasuke's hold on her bubble-gum strands.

"Faster." He moaned as he kept his grip unto her hair but made no effort to move her. She obeyed as she began moving up and down her tongue trailing along his throbbing member as it continued to harden in her mouth. She moaned as she continued but at a quicker speed her salvia all over his huge dick.

Allowing her to go faster and faster Sasuke tightened his grip on her hair as he groaned in both pleasure and pain as she accidently nibbled on him. "Sakura d-do that again." He moaned as she gently bit him again causing him to go into sheer bliss. He felt the blood inside him rush to his dick and was almost at the point of cumming until he swiftly pulled out of her mouth, panting as her teeth grazed his length.

"Sasuke." She breathily moaned as she touched her breasts looking for a way to relive of her sexual tension. "Get on the bed." He sternly ordered her as he picked her up and flung her unto the mattress not leaving much choice but to comply. Within seconds his mouth was back on her damp pussy and was cleaning up the mess he had caused. His tongue then left her utmost private area and danced its way onto her stomach and then to her left breast. She moaned as his mouth latched itself unto her nipple and lazily swirled around it, his hand on her other breast palming it.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as he suckled her other breast flicking his tongue back on forth before engorging the whole thing in his mouth. "Shut the fuck up." He hissed as he removed his mouth from her breast and crashed his lips quite forcibly unto hers. His kiss so full of want and lust turned her on so much Sakura moaned causing Sasuke to take this opportunity and enter his tongue into her open hot mouth immediately tasting cherries as he explored inside of her. Soon Sakura's tongue came out of hiding and found his each searching for dominance over the other to which Sasuke had won.

Her closed eyelids soon opened as she felt his hardened member press against her damp pussy. She moaned as Sasuke soon got up and left her hungry lips, licking his own and staring at the almost joint pieces of their bodies. Deciding to play with her he grabbed his dick and ran the tip of it across her folds causing her lust filled scream to echo off the walls. By now she was whimpering as he continually pressed his member unto her pussy loving the way she moaned and fondled her breasts.

"Ask for it." He beckoned staring at her from above his sharingan now activated out of his control. "Ask for me inside of you."

"Sasuke!" She moaned moving her hips and trying to get him to go inside. Instantly pushing her against the wall his dick still teasing her wet folds he whispered across her neck as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot causing it to turn purple, "Nuh-uh that's not begging Sakura." She shivered and moaned at the feeling of his breathing on her neck and turned to him green eyes darkened with desire. "Sasuke fuck me!" She screamed.

Quickly she found he had entered her has her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hymen long gone from intense training with Tsunade was no longer a problem as Sasuke penetrated her as he pleased alternating from kissing her with hungry lips or lapping at her sweaty neck.

She moaned as he delved deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust her hips meeting him with each movement, their bodies moving in a sweaty sync. "Sasuke!" She cried as he increased his speed his hips slamming unto hers and he fully entered her then fully came out again and again. He pressed her against the wall even more as he allowed his cock to pound her every inch again and again liking her groans of pain and pleasure as it enveloped the room. When he found her G-spot he positioned her back on the bed so he could continuously hit her in that same spot as she moaned his name into the open air.

"Sasuke! Aaahh! Sasu!" She moaned as she felt her walls begin to tighten his hardened penis becoming more and more defined. "Sasuke I think I'm gonna!" And then her walls clenched as she orgasmed again squirming and twitching beneath him as a lecherous grin plastered his now sweaty face.

"Aaaahhh!" She cried out as she released her juices all over his cock her breathing becoming shallow. Sasuke feeling himself about to give in thrust into her a couple of more times then quickly pulled out as his seed flew all over the place landing on her chest, face, and even her hair.

"You are not worthy to bear my children." He simply said as he swiped his finger onto his liquid, forced her to taste it and then kissed her roughly one last time and stalked away from the bed. Flustered and hurt she sat up on the bed and stared at him as he put on his clothes and continued out of the room stopping at the door.

"I will be expecting you to heal me in the morning." He announced as if nothing transpired between them and within the second disappeared.

Sakura now taking in her whole situation began to compose herself and stalked off towards the shower. During and after the sex he had been nothing but distant and cruel towards her and it left her wondering if it was worth it after all in the end.

"Probably," She smirked as she got into the running water feeling on cloud nine.


End file.
